A Very Happy Valentine's Day
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fred wants to give Hermione a very happy Valentine's Day.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by 365 Prompts List, The Insane Prompt List, Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt, and Gift Tag on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**365 Prompts List: 198. (word) love**

**The Insane Prompt List: 200. (action) Giving a gift**

**Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt: (color) silver**

**Gift Tag: For Lyrrie (pairing) Hermione/Fred (prompt) Valentine's Day**

**Warning for extreme fluff. Word count is 623 words. I hope you enjoy A Very Happy Valentine's Day. **

Fred watched as Hermione finished her desert. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd been so far. Not only to have survived the Battle of Hogwarts, but to have gotten Hermione Granger to say yes to going out with him.

"Are you sure you don't want any of this?" Hermione asked, indicating the half eaten piece of chocolate cake. "I don't mind sharing."

"I'm good, thank you," Fred said. "I don't want to ruin your dessert. I know how much you like your chocolate cake."

Hermione giggled, as she continued to eat the cake in front of her. This was her and Fred's first Valentine's Day since before the war's end.

"How has the store been doing?" Hermione asked, watching Fred. There was something a bit off about her boyfriend. He wasn't his usual boisterous self. She hoped that it wasn't something wrong with one of his family members or the store that he and George owned.

"The store is doing well. George and I just did our inventory and everything is good there." He fidgeted with the little box in his pocket. "How is work at the Ministry going? Ron tells me you're thinking of going for Minister of Magic. I know I'd vote for you."

Hermione chuckled gently as she finished the last of the chocolate cake. "Work is going good," she said. "I'm working closely with Kingsley and he says that he wouldn't be surprised if I ended up making Minster next year."

"Kingsley's a good judge of character."

"So are you then."

Fred smirked. "Like there was ever doubt in anyone's mind about that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she giggled at Fred's comment. She noticed that he was fidgeting with something in his pocket. The nervousness hadn't left him yet.

"Is something wrong Fred?"

"Why would something be wrong? I'm with the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world on Valentine's Day. I'm the most lucky man in this restaurant, aren't I?"

Hermione watched him. "You are the luckiest man in this restaurant," she said, eyes still on the pocket was fidgeting with. "What's in the pocket you've been fidgeting with this whole time?"

"What? I wasn't fidgeting with anything."

"Then why is your hand in your pocket?"

"This pocket?" Fred patted the opposite pocket of the he knew she was talking about. "This one right here?"

"No. The other one, Fred. You aren't going to do something to get us thrown out of the restaurant, are you?"

Fred laughed and shook his head. "No. I'm not."  
"Then what's the deal with your pocket?"

"My pocket?"

"Your pocket. The one you keep fidgeting with."

"I guess that now's as good a time as any," Fred said, pulling the little red box out of his pocket. "I'm sorry it's not wrapped. I picked it up before I came here to meet you." Fred ran a hand through his hair after giving the box over to Hermione. He hoped that Hermione liked the necklace that he'd gotten her. "Open it!"

Hermione took the soft velvety red box in her hand, feeling the weight of it. She opened the box to find a silver chain and attached to the silver chain was a heart shaped charm.

"It's beautiful," Hermione exclaimed.

"It's locket," Fred explained. "Open it up. There's something inside."

Hermione opened up the locket and was met with a picture of her on one side, and picture of Fred on the other with the word true love over top of each picture.

"I love it, Fred!" she exclaimed, walking to Fred's side of the table and pulling him into a hug and kiss. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Fred said. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fred!"

**I hope you all enjoyed A Very Happy Valentine's Day as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
